Accidentally In Love
by MrSandiaMisaki
Summary: "Ella dijo ¿Cuál es el problema? No sé cuál es el problema. Bien, quizás esté enamorado." Problemas amorosos, nuevas amistades, nuevos rivales. ¿Que ganara? ¿El orgullo o el amor?. Fiore enfrentara una gran noticia. ¿Lucy y Natsu al fin juntos?, ¿Sting enamorado?. Pasen y lean :D. Basado en la canción con el mismo nombre New summary
1. Chapter 1

_Accidentally In Love_

_Cap. 1 Estas líneas de luz Indican que nunca estamos solos_

Flor, Magnolia.

En este reino, se encuentra el gremio más famoso, y ahora, el más fuerte de todo Fiore, Fairy Tail. Dentro se encuentran grandes magos, de los cuales se hablaran en esta historia.

-¡Vamos de misión, Luce!- grito un chico de cabellos color salmón y grandes ojos jade, mientras se acercaba a su amiga, una hermosa chica de largos cabellos dorados y orbes color chocolate

-Está bien- sonrió –Nee, Natsu- el chico la miro- ¿sería posible que Lissana viniera con nosotros?

-Por mí no hay ningún problema- se cruzó de brazos- pero es raro que quieras que ella venga con nosotros

-Bueno, es que últimamente ha estado muy sola, no se ha acercado a nadie del gremio, ni siquiera con sus hermanos, y eso es preocupante –dirigió su mirada a la albina, que se encontraba sentada en la barra, jugando con su comida.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se dirigieron en dirección en la que se encontraba la albina.

-Nee Lissana- la rubia toco suavemente el hombro de esta -¿quieres ir de misión con nosotros? –sonrío

La albina levanto su mirada para después sonreír. –Sí, claro- se levantó de su asiento – iré a avisarle a Mira-nee y a Elf-nii- dicho esto se fue, dejando a la blonda aún más preocupada por la albina.

-Natsu, ¿Cree usted que el Lissana está actuando extraño - brazo Intersect, mirando amigo do.

-Pues yo la noto normal- llevo su mano a su nuca, revolviendo sus cabellos –pero si dices que está actuando extraño, te creo- le miro directo a sus orbes chocolate, provocando que sus mejillas se pintaran de un tierno color melocotón.

La albina llego junto a sus amigos, fueron con Mirajeen para que les aprobara la misión, estos se encaminaron a la estación de trenes, la misión no sería tan tardada, solo era la mitad del día, así que decidieron, para acortar tiempo, ir en tren hasta el lugar.

_Unas horas después_

-¿Puedo sentarme con tigo?- pregunto la rubia a la albina, la cual la miro y le sonrió- puedo preguntar, ¿por qué estás tan…distante con todos?- Lucy miro los grandes ojos azules de Lissana

-¿Distante?, no entiendo tu pregunta, Lucy –contesto, sin dejar de mirarla

-Sabes a que me refiero, puede que los demás no lo noten, pero yo sí, te he notado más… distante, como si estuvieras… triste- tomo las manos de la albina- sé que no hemos convivido tanto tiempo, como lo has hecho con los demás, pero puedes creerme, soy tu amiga, y por lo tanto, me preocupas Lissana- le sonrío de manera maternal, a lo que la albina respondió con una cálida y dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias Lucy –la abrazó- lo que me pasa- suspiro- es que –mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo- no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a mi familia –bajo la mirada –y eso me molesta, soy demasiado débil –grandes lagrimas salían de sus orbes azules. Lucy la abrazo, de manera protectora, o al menos eso sintió la albina.

-No eres débil Lissana, no lo eres- la miro con lágrimas en sus ojos- cuando supimos lo de Edoras, no podía creer lo que habías echo, una persona no hubiese soportado lo que tu hiciste, estar en otro mundo, con personas parecidas a tu familia y amigos y además, estabas decidida a quedarte ahí, para no entristecer a tus hermanos –la rubia no lo soporto más y comenzó a llorar- eres muy fuerte Lissana, jamás creas lo contrario- le sonrió dulcemente.

La albina solo puedo abrazarse a la rubia, se pudo desahogar con ella, lloro todo el trayecto hasta quedarse dormida en el pecho de Lucy.

-Eres fuerte Lissana, solo falta que tú te lo creas- sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mechones albinos

-Ambas lo son- Natsu coloco su mano en el hombro de la rubia

-Natsu – sonrío cálidamente, lo que provoco que sus mejillas se tornaran de color carmín

-Solo digo lo que es obvio- desvió su mirada a los albinos cabellos –ella lo es, tal y como dijiste Lucy, bueno más bien ambas lo son, para mí siempre han sido fuertes –le mostro una gran sonrisa a la rubia, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, Natsu se acercó hasta sentir la respiración de la blonda, ese olor a vainilla que tanto lo enloquecía, sus labios temblaron por un momento, trago saliva y se fue acercando cada vez más, la rubia estaba nerviosa, él lo sabía, el latir del corazón de la blonda se lo indicaba –Lucy…- murmuro

-Deberían de besarse ya- río la albina

Ambos se separaron con sus mejillas coloreadas de carmín

-¡Lissana!- gritaron ambos mientras la miraban, la albina solo podía reír

-Natsu, solo admite que te gusta Lucy –sonrió cálidamente, poso su mirada azul en las orbes chocolate –al igual que tu Lucy, admitan de una vez que se gustan –les miraba pícaramente

-N-no sé de qué hablas Lissana- tartamudeo Lucy, sonrojada hasta las orejas

-Oh vamos Lucy, sabes que es verdad –pico su mejilla, miro al oji-jade - Nee Natsu, es un milagro que no te hayas mareado –le miro sorprendida -¡lo que hace el amor! –grito con corazones en los ojos. El oji-verde cayó en cuenta que aún estaba funcionando el tren, a lo que se mareo, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

-Demasiado lento- dijo Lucy

Totalmente acuerdo- de Lissana secundo

_Fuera del tren, en dirección al lugar de la misión._

Los tres jóvenes iban platicando muy animadamente hasta que llegaron al lugar.

-Este lugar me es familiar- dijo Lucy, con una de sus manos en su mentón

-¿Sera de cuando vivías en la mansión?- pregunto Lissana, mirando a la rubia

-No lo sé, tal vez- suspiro- será mejor entrar

Los tres entraron a la gran mansión.

_Fin del cap. 1 XDDD esta si es la verdadera historia XDDD después del desagradable error que cometí -_-lll_

_Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado :D _

_No olviden comentar :33_

_Se despide. MrSandiaMisaki_

_Bye-Bye~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Declairmer: Ni la canción, ni FT me pertenecen. Si fuera así, el NaLu y el StinLi no se harían esperar XD_

_Advertencia: Aparición de nuevos personajes creados por mí, aparecerán cosas que salen en otros animes (Tales of the Abyss,Pandora Hearts, Bleach, Code Geass, entre otros), no aparecerán los personajes, solo las habilidades o lugares. Excepto los de los animes: Densetsu no Yusha no Desetsu, The Twelve Kingdoms, Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteru, Zetsuen no Tempest y Ga-Rei-Zero, de estos animes aparecerán algunos personajes. _

_Como he visto DEMASIADOS animes XDDD fue por lo se creó esta historia, y sin ellos no saldría como apareció en mi cabeza XDDD. Si me faltaron algunos animes y nos los mencione, es porque no recuerdo sus nombres._

_Sin más por el momento, disfruten~_

_Accidentally In Love_

_2. No puedo parar de pensar en ello_

_En la mansión_

-Bienvenidos Fairy Tail- dijeron en coro las mucamas

-Esto me trae recuerdos- dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa

-¿Así vivías Lucy?- se le acerco la albina

-Bueno, mi casa era más grande- sonrió con nerviosismo, a lo que la albina quedo en shock y el peli-rosa solo asentía.

Las mucamas los guiaron al despacho, pasaron por un gran pasillo con grandes cuadros, la blonda se detuvo a observar uno en particular, sacándole una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- pregunto Lissana

-Ya se de quien es la mansión- le sonrió

-Y, ¿de quién es?- pregunto Natsu

-De una vieja amiga de mi madre- sonrió con nostalgia

Llegaron al despacho, los tres jóvenes entraron.

-¡Lucy!- grito una señora ya mayor, con lágrimas en sus ojos- no pensé que te tu serias la respondería al trabajo –se le acerco y la abrazo- ¿Cómo has estado mi niña?

-¡Abuela!- la rubia correspondió el abrazo, y al igual que ella, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas –Yo tampoco imagine que sería usted la del trabajo- sonrío- Y he estado muy bien, los del gremio me tratan muy bien, son mi familia.

-Me alegro mucho mi niña- acaricio con ternura los rubios cabellos. Observo a los dos jóvenes- ¿Y ustedes son amigos de mi niña?

-Sí, ambos lo somos- contesto la albina mientras Natsu sonreía

-y ¿de qué es la misión, abuela?- pregunto Lucy

-Impaciente como siempre Lucy –río, haciendo que la blonda se sonrojara un poco- quisiera que fueran a recoger y escoltar a una visita muy importante, vienen del reino de Stambul, y como sabes Lucy, esta familia se encarga de recibir a las grandes familias de la realeza para Fiore, después los escoltaran al castillo. No se preocupen por la paga, será el doble.

-¿Realeza?- pregunto la albina -¿Por qué vendrá la realeza de otro país a Fiore?

-¿No se ha comunicado esto al reino?, ¿en que está pensando el rey? Al parecer no lo saben, y como yo los he contratado esto será de máxima seguridad, y por lo tanto, también será secreto, hasta que el rey comunique esto al reino- la mujer mayor se fue a sentar a su escritorio -¿me han entendido? –les miro seriamente

-¡Aye sir!- contestaron al unísono los tres.

Después de recibir las indicaciones correspondientes, los tres magos salieron rumbo a la estación más cercana a la frontera.

-No puedo creer que conozcas a gente tan importante, Lucy- comento Lissana – ¡Eres increíble Lucy!

-Para nada- río nerviosa –después de todo, no es ningún secreto que la familia Heartfilia y la Familia Von Fabre compartieran negocios y amistad, es muy sabido- dijo con simpleza la rubia- aunque, no entiendo por qué vendrá alguien de la familia de real de Stambul a Fiore, debe ser muy importante si esto implica que, vendrá la realeza de otro país.

Lissana y Natsu asintieron.

-Vayamos a comer antes de ir por ellos- dijo el oji-jade con clara evidencia de estar hambriento, a lo que hizo a ambas chicas reír.

Llegaron a un restaurante, Natsu comenzó a pedir tanta comida como le fue posible

-Lucy ¿tenemos suficiente dinero? –pregunto la albina con gran preocupación.

-Si juntamos tu dinero y el mío, podremos pagar lo que ha comido Natsu –contesto llorando.

A ambas chicas las rodeo un aura deprimente, mientras Natsu solo comía.

-Parece que tiene problemas alimentando a Natsu-san- comento un rubio mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la albina

-Stinm- dijo Natsu, aun con comida en la boca

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia

-Pasamos a comer por haber terminado una misión- sonrío

-Este… ¿hasta cuándo tendrás tu mano en mi hombro?- pregunto la albina, ocasionando que el rubio la quitara rápidamente con sus mejillas coloreadas de carmín.

La albina solo pudo reír, aquella risa lo hizo estremecer. La albina le miro con sus grandes orbes azules, haciendo que su sonrojo no se fuera, sino que se intensificara

-Sting-sama, ya nos podemos ir –dijo una albina, observando la escena – ¿Lucy-sama?, ¿Natsu-sama? Y… ¿L-lissana-sama?

-¡Yukino!- salto de su asiento la blonda con alegría –Si tu estas aquí, significa que Rogue también, ¿no? –le miro pícaramente, a lo que solo las dos albinas, una con un sonrojo y otro con una sonrisa de complicidad, comprendieron, dejando a ambos dragones con una gran interrogativa.

-Sting, ¿ya nos vamos?- se acercó un joven de orbes carmín -¿Qué hace aquí Fairy Tail? –pregunto con sorpresa.

-Rogue-sama, al parecer ellos también pasaron a comer aquí- comento Yukino, con un ligero tono melocotón en sus mejillas haciéndola ver adorable, a la vista del DS de las sombras

Lucy y Lissana compartieron una mirada con complicidad

-Nee Yukino ¿nos acompañas?- Lucy tomo la muñeca de la albina, jalándola hacia ellas- no nos tardamos –miro a los tres Dragones

Las tres chicas se dirijan al baño, entrando Lucy y Lissana sonrieron de medio lado, haciendo estremecer a Yukino.

-Bien Yukino, dinos ¿ya has avanzado con Rogue?- pregunto la rubia con corazones en sus ojos.

-N-no sé de qué me habla, Lucy-sama- sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero tono carmín

-No nos engañes Yukino, se te nota demasiado que estas enamorada de Rogue – sonrío Lissana, haciendo que Yukino colocara sus manos en ambas mejillas.

-¿T-tanto se me nota?- pregunto tímidamente

-Sí, demasiado- contestaron a coro

_Con los DS´s_

-Entonces Sting-kun lo golpeo, salvando a Yukino y Rogue- contaba animadamente un gato rojo que respondía al nombre de Lector

-¡Eso suena divertido!- grito Natsu

-Fro piensa lo mismo- segundo una linda gatita verde

-¿Qué misión hacían?- pregunto Natsu, mientras pedía más comida

-Atrapar a unos bandidos que escaparon por estos alrededores- dijo Rogue, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo el lugar por donde se fue Yukino – ¿No creen que están tardando mucho?

-Siempre se tardan mucho en el baño, mujeres- respondió Natsu encogiéndose de hombros

-Natsu-san tiene razón, no te preocupes, además Yukino es fuerte, después de todo nosotros la entrenamos- sonrío con superioridad –Oe Natsu-san ¿y tú gato?- Sting observo el lugar, a lo que Natsu imito.

-De seguro fue con las chicas, dejando eso ¿ustedes entrenan a Yukino? Pero ella ¿no es una maga como Luce?

Ambos dragones se tensaron, bajando la mirada

-Yukino ha roto su contrato con sus llaves- contesto Lector, apretando sus puños a sus costados

-¡¿Por qué?! Digo, ella los ama tanto como Luce ama a sus llaves- empezó a comer lo que le habían traído

-No lo sabemos, un día llego al Gremio y nos pidió a mí y a Rogue que la entrenemos, intentamos que nos dijera el porqué, pero no la ha hecho-

-Y al ver que la misión era por aquí, decidimos pasar a Fairy Tail para ver si a Lucy le decía por qué- dijo Rogue, cruzándose de brazos

Las chicas salieron del baño, riendo y haciendo sonrojar a Yukino. La albina y la blonda reían. Lissana no se dio cuanta, pero al pasar cerca de una mesa su codo choco con lo que el cliente traía en sus manos.

-Lo lamento- la albina se agacho para recoger lo que había tirado

-No te preocupes- sonrío una chica de largos cabellos rojos y piel bronceada- fue mi culpa al no prestar atención

Lissana le regreso el menú y se despidió dando una reverencia

-¿Vio su marca, su majestad?- pregunto un hombre de largos cabellos rubios cenizos.

-Sí, la vi, pero Keiki, por favor no me llames su majestad aquí- sonrío llevando su taza de café a sus labios.

-Lo lamento su ma-, digo Yoko-san- imito a la chica, llevando la taza a sus labios

-Espero que Shoryu no tarde- suspiro

-Lo mismo pienso-


	3. Chapter 3

_Declairmer: Ni la canción, ni FT me pertenecen. Si fuera así, el NaLu y el StinLi no se harían esperar XD_

_Advertencia: Aparición de nuevos personajes creados por mí, aparecerán cosas que salen en otros animes (Tales of the Abyss,Pandora Hearts, Bleach, Code Geass, entre otros), no aparecerán los personajes, solo las habilidades o lugares. Excepto los de los animes: Densetsu no Yusha no Desetsu, The Twelve Kingdoms, Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteru, Zetsuen no Tempest y Ga-Rei-Zero, de estos animes aparecerán algunos personajes. _

_Como he visto DEMASIADOS animes XDDD fue por lo se creó esta historia, y sin ellos no saldría como apareció en mi cabeza XDDD. Si me faltaron algunos animes y nos los mencione, es porque no recuerdo sus nombres._

_Sin más por el momento, disfruten~_

_Accidentally In Love_

_3. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevara remediar esto?_

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto el DS de fuego

-Nos poníamos al día con Yukino- la blonda le sonrió a ambas albinas -¿verdad?-

-Así es- Lissana paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Yukino- Además, hablamos de cosas de chicas~ -

Yukino se sonrojo, dejando a más de uno con curiosidad

-Luce, Yukino ya te dijo ¿el por qué rompió su contrato con sus llaves?- pregunto Natsu, metiendo comida a su boca

-¡Natsu-san!- Sting se apresuró a callar al DS de fuego, mientras el pelinegro bajaba la mirada, negando con su cabeza.

-¿Qué?- Lucy miro a Yukino -¿por qué lo hiciste? –la rubia se dirigió hacia la albina, este solo bajo la mirada, mientras apretaba sus puños a sus costados

-Lucy-sama, ¿podemos hablar a solas?- le miro

La blonda asintió. Ambas chicas salieron del lugar

-¡Natsu!- Lissana miro con enojo al DS- ¿Por qué lo dijiste así? Está claro que Yukino-chan no quería hablar de eso, al menos no ahora- la albina se cruzó de brazos

-¡Pero Lissana! Ellos también querían saber por qué –señalo a los dragones_. _La albina les miro.

-N-Natsu-san, pero no tenías que decirlo así, está claro que a Yukino aún le duele esa decisión-

Lissana suspiro. Hacer entrar en razón a un Dragón Slayer, era agotador

-Ustedes ¿nunca notaron nada raro en ella?- observo a ambos dragones

-No, siempre actuó normal- contesto Rogue

-Fro piensa lo mismo-

-Pero Sting-kun, hace dos días Yukino no fue al Gremio, ¿no lo notaron?- Lector les miro

-¿Eh?, pero yo si la vi, estaba sentada en la barra-

-Sting-kun, eso fue antes, al otro día no fue- negó con la cabeza mientras posaba una de sus patitas en su frente

-Que malos compañero son- la albina poso sus manos en su cintura- Y tu ¿no te diste cuenta?, digo, siempre la estas observando- sonrió con malicia

Rogue se sonrojo, ahogándose con su propia saliva, al igual que Sting, pero este por la risa.

-Jajajaja, te descubrieron- reía- ¡y te ha conocido hoy!-

-No deberías de burlarte-la albina le miro- Sr. me sonrojo por poner una mano en mi hombro- río

Sting se sonrojo, parando de reír, mientras miraba al otro lado

-Por cierto y ¿Happy?- Lissana miro por todo el lugar

-Pensé que se había con Luce- Natsu se levantó, también observando el lugar- ¡ahí está!- señalo la primera mesa, justo donde se encontraban los baños de damas.

-Voy por el- Lissana corrió en dirección a la mesa.

-Eres muy divertido Happy-san- la peli-roja reía, mientras le daba un poco más de su postre.

-Yoko-san, no debería de alimentarlo, no sabemos quién es su dueño- el rubio miraba con preocupación a la chica

-Vamos Keiki, no te preocupes- seguía riendo

-¡Aye! Natsu no se enojara porque me alimenten, más bien les estaría agradecido-

-¡Happy!- Lissana llego junto a la chica- Espero que no les haya causado problemas- sonrió con nerviosismo

-No, para nada, al contrario, hizo más divertida nuestra espera- sonrío

La albina le regreso la sonrisa.

-¡Aye!, miren ella es Lissana, una maga de Fairy Tail, del gremio del que les conté-

Ambos posaron su mirada sobre la albina, haciéndola sentir cohibida.

-Eres muy joven- sonrió la peli-roja-me llamo Yoko, un gusto Lissana… ¿san?-

-Lissana está bien- sonrío- No son de Magnolia ¿verdad?-

-No, somos del…norte-contesto el rubio cenizo- es nuestra primera vez que estamos aquí-miro de reojo a Yoko

-¡Genial! Nunca he salido de Magnolia-sonrío feliz

-Y¿Edoras?- pregunto Happy, metiéndose un gran bocado a su boca

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Edoras cuenta como otro país?- la albina puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

-¿Edoras?- preguntaros los dos viajeros- Nunca hemos escuchado ese nombre-Dijo a peli-roja

-Bueno…Edoras es más como otra ¿dimensión?, no sé cómo explicárselos- Lissana río con nerviosismo

Se escuchó la campanilla que anunciaba otro cliente. La albina viro su rostro en dirección a la puerta, pensando que eran sus amigas. Pero solo vio a un hombre joven, de largos cabellos negros, acompañado de un chico, no mayor de los 16 años, con largos cabellos rubios.

"_Qué lindo"_ pensó la albina, sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero tono rosado

-¡Perdonen la tardanza!- se acercó el joven

-Fue completamente tu culpa Shoryu- el chico bufo con molestia, cruzándose de brazos

Yoko río, sabía que él no era de llegar a tiempo a sus compromisos.

-Lo sé, llevo bastante tiempo conociéndote, como para saber que algo así pasaría- tomo un poco de su bebida. Keiki solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Y ella ¿Quién es?- el chico poso sus grandes orbes cafés sobre la albina.

-Ella es Lissana, maga del Gremio Fairy Tail- contesto la peli-roja, mirando a los recién llegados seriamente.

-Vaya- el peli-negro sonrió de medio lado- Es usted muy bella señorita maga~

-Shoryu, no la espantes- el chico se sentó a lado de Keiki

La albina se sonrojo. –G-gracias, Shoryu-san-

-Por favor, llámame Shoryu ¿de acuerdo Lissana?- beso su mano, mientras le miraba a sus orbes azules.

Ninguno de ellos se percató que ciertos Dragones, más específicamente dos, les miraban desde la distancia.

-¿Y esos quiénes son?- pregunto Natsu, con notable molestia. Se levantó de su asiento caminando en dirección a la albina.

Sting, por su parte solo se limitó a rugir por lo bajo, y siguió al DS de fuego. Rogue solo suspiro, siguiendo a ambos Dragones, junto a los mininos.

-Lissana ¿todo bien?- Natsu se colocó a lado de la albina, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al peli-negro. Sting se puso del otro lado, rugiendo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-S-si Natsu, todo bien- Lissana coloco una de sus manos sobre el brazo del oji-jade.

-No sabía que tenía novio- Sonrió, mientras se sentaba, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

La albina se sonrojo, Natsu se molestó y Sting rugió más fuerte.

-Contrólate- murmuro Rogue

El rubio no contesto, solo miraba a aquel hombre.

"_Pero ¿qué carajo me pasa?"_ Pensó Sting.

-¿Cómo porque te importaría si Lissana lo tuviera?- Pregunto el DS, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, tranquilos- La albina se colocó delante de los Dragones.

-Shoryo idiota- el rubio menor golpeo la cabeza del pelinegro, dejando a los magos sorprendidos, y a un dragón más que contento.

-Te lo ganaste- dijo tranquila la peli-roja

-Estoy de acuerdo- secundo keiki

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, tenemos que irnos- Lissana sonrió nerviosa –Un gusto

-Ya te vas Lis-chan~ -

-¡Oye!, ¡No le hables con tanta confianza!- rugió Natsu

La albina río. A veces Natsu se comportaba como un hermano muy –MUY- sobreprotector.

-Vamos, vamos- Lissana reía mientras tomaba por sus respectivos brazos a ambos dragones.

-Me pregunto si aceptaran de buena gana- comento Shoryu, mirando cómo se marchaban.

-Si no lo hacen, será gracias a ti, mujeriego- bufo el rubio menor.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Keiki

-Espero que acepte, hay mucho en juego- suspiro la peli-roja.

_¡Hola! :D  
>Espero que les esté gustando la historia :3 metí un poco de cliché XDDD pero, así es como mi cabeza formulo esta historia~<em>

_Bueno, a partir de este capítulo empezara la verdadera acción XD, o al menos eso espero ._. y si mi inspiración lo permite XD_

_Gracias a esas 243 personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mis locuras :3_

_Como dicen, un autor crece por sus lectores :3_

_¡Hasta el próximo capi~!_

_Se despide MrSandiaMisaki ;3_


End file.
